The present invention is generally directed to a leak testing device, and more particularly to a leak testing device with a permanent coupling which can be positioned between two adjacent conduits, or adjacent an end of a single conduit.
In the plumbing industry, it is common to test pipes for leaks prior to use. In particular, in the installation of new plumbing systems in buildings, or the replacement of an existing pipe, the government regulations require that a pipe be leaked-tested prior to its use as part of the overall plumbing system. The current practice is to install a T-fitting between the new pipe and an existing adjacent pipe. The two arms of the T-fitting are vertically connected to the ends of the new and existing pipes with a conventional split-clamp assembly. The side-arm of the T-fitting includes a screw-on cap which can be removed for allowing access to the inside of the T (FIG. 1).
The testing procedure involves a plumbing professional to manually insert a pneumatically inflatable plug through the side-arm of the T-fitting and into the end opening of the new pipe. The plug is then inflated to seal-off the new pipe opening leading into the T-fitting. The new pipe, which in many instance extends to one or more floors of a building, is then filled with a fluid, typically water, and is left in this condition until a government official visually inspects the new pipe for any leaks. Upon completion of the inspection, the fluid from the new pipe must be discharged for final assembly of the plumbing system. The fluid discharge involves deflating the plug by actuating a valve located on the plug which is completely hidden inside the T-fitting. The access to the valve is typically gained through the side-arm of the T-fitting.
The current practice of deflating the plug and removing it from inside the T-fitting is not very desirable in that severe physical injury, including death, or property damage may result if the plug fails for any reason, or due to improper handling thereof. The inflation of the plug to a desired pressure of 30 PSI, and its deflation at the completion of the testing procedure, requires additional equipment and proper training of the associated technician. This procedure further involves the use of a T-fitting which adds to the overall expense of the testing procedure. Finally, in many instances, the inflatable plug weakens or gets damaged due to inflation and deflation and can not be reused.
In view of the above, there has been a need in the industry for a leak testing device which is safe for the plumbing professional and the surrounding property, inexpensive to manufacture, easy to use, and simple in construction. One of the co-inventors of the present invention, himself a plumbing professional for many years, responded to this long-felt need and filled the gap in the industry by devising safer leak testing devices disclosed in U.S. application Ser. Nos. 10/742,829, filed Dec. 23, 2003, 10/151,893, filed May 22, 2002 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,672,139), 09/845,217, filed May 1, 2001 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,422,064) and 09/340,438, filed Jun. 28, 1999 (now U.S. Pat. No. 6,234,007), the contents of all of which are incorporated herein by reference. He also found that conventional couplings were not very effective, cumbersome to use and therefore, not desirable. In particular, a conventional coupling includes a split-clamp and separate upper and lower metallic rings to be disposed about the periphery thereof. Proper positioning and subsequent tightening of the upper and lower rings requires extra time and skill that can be eliminated.
Examples of various valves, pipe testing devices and couplings are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,133,714; 1,928,316; 2,823,887; 2,953,015; 3,232,577; 3,737,180; 3,770,301; 3,941,349; 3,945,604; 4,019,371; 4,124,231; 4,176,756; 4,194,721; 4,407,171; 4,429,568; 4,602,504; 4,763,510; 4,795,197; 4,819,974; 4,895,181; 5,018,768; 5,076,095; 5,197,324; 5,269,568; 5,287,730; 5,385,373; 5,707,089; 5,782,499; 6,000,278; 6,131,441; 6,299,216; 6,234,007; 6,422,064; 6,655,413; 6,672,139; 6,997,041; Des. 262,133; Des. 430,482; Des. 451,984 S; Des. 488,852; 2001/0015092; 2002/0023482; 2002/0140222; 2004/0134260; 2004/0134261; and PCT International Publication WO 01/01101.